rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 5 The Naked Arsonist
Summary Sasha pursues the Naked Arsonist, whilst the rest of the rangers help the diplomats. Synopsis Hamid drags the French diplomat out of the route of the fire. Bertie helps Byron and Colgate. Byron is injured and delirious, while Colgate is only superficially wounded, and instructs Bertie to apply pressure to Byron's wounds, which Bertie does. Zolf drags the man who was squashed out from under the piano, and Sasha chases the fleeing waiters down through the hole in the floor. It appears to be a dug out tunnel, leading into the cellar of the next door building. As they leave through the stage door, guards appear and help them out. Sasha continues to follow the fleeing waiter, the Naked Arsonist. Trying not to engage, she notices the first waiter who left with Edison's folder leaving through a hole blown in the wall. As she hears a hissing, she leaps away and the room explodes, obfuscating their escape route. She finds herself in a featureless cellar without anything in it and turns to leave. Zolf checks that no one from the burning building is wounded, heals Byron and fixing another's broken leg. Sasha looks up through the cellar door and sees that she's emerging into a tailor's, Willikins & Brothers, who helps her out of the shop, locking it, then gives Sasha a few coppers in thanks. Sasha finds the party and Zolf goes to talk to Sargeant Haringay about the remaining people in the burning building. Quotes * James: '''I am Sir Bertrand "Bertie" MacGuffingham, a posh idiot who likes hitting things in a flashy way. And pushing pianos around. My arch-nemesis: all furniture! * '''Bryn: '''I am playing Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, the halfling sorcerer and, if last session was anything to go by, also a ninja. * '''Ben: '''I'm Zolf Smith, a cleric of Poseidon, a weedy puller-upper, and likely to burn to death next round. * '''Lydia: '''I am Sasha Rackett, who likes appraising antiques and...jumping on people and stabbing them in the head. -- * '''Ben: That’s a good superhero thing. “Double the speed of fire!” -- * '''Bertie: '''Byron! Byron! Wake up, I've got some opium. Byron! Really good opium! And a bear is carrying it. The bear's got a hat. -- * '''Bertie: '''Woman? Woman! Woman? Stealthy woman! * '''Lydia: '''There isn't much for me to roleplay 'cause I'm just standing there quietly. Like, looking around being like, "What? What woman, mate? What are you looking..." * '''James: '''I'm just bellowing over her head. * '''Bertie: '''Stealthy woman! Oh, there you are, hello. * '''Sasha: '''Uh, what woman are you looking for? * '''Bertie: '''You! * '''Sasha: '''Oh! * '''Bertie: '''Probably. Yes. Yes. It is you. Dice rolls and Mechanics Combat Breakdown The fire spreads. Hamid goes to move the French diplomat away from the fire. Something happens! Bertie moves to Byron, shouting "Byron, Byron! Wake up! I have some opium!". Colgate is conscious and asks Byron to apply pressure to Byron's wounds. Something else hidden happens. Sasha sneaks down into a neighbouring cellar. She hears a blast further up. Climbing on top of the crate, she sneaks across the top of them. The fire spreads! Hamid, in the wine cellar, drags the fallen French diplomat to the exit. Bertie lifts up Byron and heads towards the exit of the building. Zolf picks up his nearby diplomat, placing him on the floating disk, then push the disk, whilst on it, down the hole. Sasha leaps across crates, pursuing the fleeing waiter. Fire spreads! Hamid removes the French diplomat from the cellar. Bertie continues to remove Byron from the building. Zolf is helping the diplomats out of the building. Hamid tells Bertie that he's got the French diplomat, Bertie lets him know that they're getting everyone else out. Combat ends, high XP success! Plot Notes Category:Prologue Category:Episode